


[授权翻译]Of Good Use

by Chicken_Wing



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Explicit Sexual Content, Jason is 18, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 3 Spoilers, erotic asphyxiation, graphic noncon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Wing/pseuds/Chicken_Wing
Summary: 失去了神志和记忆的Jason只是一个在受到刺激时才会反抗的空壳。Talia 相信他有潜力，训练与耐心能够让他恢复并且可以被利用，然而Ra's发现了这个男孩的其他用途。
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	[授权翻译]Of Good Use

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Good Use](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501897) by [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/pseuds/GavotteAndGigue). 



> 作者：我总是被最操蛋的东西吸引。少正第三季第六集里奥古家族把Jason当成一个没有思想的奴隶使用，拜托，这该让我怎么想？  
> 基本上就是一个一次性的非自愿场景，如果你不想看到这类内容，点击退出。希望下次再见到你。  
> 更新：现在这是一个系列文了。  
> 译者：原文写得非常好，读着不舒服都是我的错。

Ra's 在几层楼之上的阳台看着老师（Sensei）和Talia领着那个男孩走到下方开阔的露台。男孩只穿了一条宽松的裤子，裸露的上身在晨光中显得苍白。今天的无限岛温暖潮湿。因为出汗，男孩的皮肤微微发亮。  
这个男孩，尽管在形体上他已经或多或少是个男人了，允许自己被引导。大概‘允许’这个词用的太强烈了。男孩一直没有情感。面无表情。空洞。没有任何有意识思考的迹象。他基本上就是一个空壳，但是…  
Talia一只手放在他的肩胛骨中间，把他往前推了推，另一只手把她的婴儿抱在胸口。她用温柔的话语让男孩¬——名字是Jason——摆好了准备战斗的姿势，尽管他的眼睛依旧无神地望向前方。他之前从来都没有反抗过她，而看上去她相信他现在也不会这么做。她站得离他很近。太近了，Ra's心想，但是他相信，如果危险迫近他的女儿能够意识到。恶魔之女并不愚蠢，所以他没有干扰。他们继续了。  
今天老师带来了武器——一对大小，两手各拿一把。这两把刀不是训练用的，被磨得十分锋利——锻造的玉钢，金属在阳光下闪闪发光。（大小（日语：大小，假名：だいしょう，平文式罗马字：Daishō）是旧时日本武士佩戴的两把刀，因其大小不同而命名。广义上也可指配套使用的两把刀（维基百科）—译者注）  
Talia向老师轻轻点头示意，然后后退了一定的距离。老师马上就发起了攻击。他是个上了年纪的人，但他的动作坚实有力。他毫无保留地攻击。武士刀在差点击中Jason的肋骨后打到了墙上，砖块和石雕的碎片飞溅了起来。  
男孩已经从墙上弹开，从老师的头顶越过，落在了他身后。奇怪的是，他没有逃跑。相反，他面对他的袭击者。他选择战斗。  
Ra's发现自己在点头赞许。看来他的女儿是对的，这不仅仅是肌肉记忆。Jason丧失了心智，他的反应也许出自本能，但是那同样展示出了更深层次的决心与意志。  
老师再一次向男孩冲去。这一次高大的男人回身攻击，用手背击中了Jason的太阳穴。男孩喘息着，但是没有说话。他痛苦地哼哼，由于受到另一下击打而蜷起了身子，但紧接着他突然翻滚到一边，金属的光泽在阳光下闪烁了一下。当男孩站起身时，那把武士刀出现在了他的手中。  
Ra's发现自己露出了笑容。即使认知受损，这个男孩——侦探从城市街头阴沟里捡的杂种——不知怎么就解除了优秀的老师一把剑的武装。在那一刻，Ra's隐约察觉到了侦探在男孩身上看到了什么。他现在理解了他的女儿一直以来凭直觉知道的东西。这种东西无法用一个词来描述。它是男孩体内的原始力量，驱动着他反击。他用剑的手法野蛮又残忍，挥动它时展现出来的技巧令人惊叹。他设法找准老师防备不及的那一刻，挥剑划破年长者的额头，拿到了第一滴血。  
男孩没有停下。他向前冲去，仿佛某种突然被释放的困兽，充满了野蛮的凶猛力量。 也许是同样的力量曾把他推向自己愚蠢的死亡，也许是同样的力量驱使他反击，穿过死亡的屏障重返人间。  
战斗变得越来越猛烈，越来越危险。尽管Jason很难对付，没有思想的他依旧不敌经验丰富的老师。老师巧妙地把他引到露台的边缘。那里有一个陡峭的落差，从堡垒的一侧延伸到下方嶙峋的悬崖。如果不停下战斗，男孩就会摔死。  
Ra's 花了一点时间反应。男孩已经证明了自己的潜力。现在的问题是，这潜力能否被引导，训练，为恶魔之首的利益服务。Ra's举起一只手想要下令暂停这场战斗，但是被Talia抢了先。   
“退下,” 她语调僵硬，声音从露台那里传上来。“现在这样已经足够了。”  
Talia 已经把婴儿放在了阴凉处的编制摇篮里。现在，她走到了两个格斗者中间。老师退开，而杰森马上就静止不动了。她从他的手中毫无阻碍地拿走武士刀，把它递还给老师，然后把Jason移到远离窗台的长椅上。她递给他一杯水。他喝了起来。  
Ra's 看着他们，绝大多数时间看着那个男孩。他观察着男孩手臂和后背流畅的肌肉线条。他的胸肌和腹肌如刀削斧凿般轮廓分明。他的身体正处于巅峰状态。在Talia的照顾下，他长高了，也变得健康了。她从什么地方拿出了一条毛巾，拨开男孩的头发，轻轻拍着他太阳穴那里的一处小伤口。  
对于一个没有教养的人来说，他的五官不同寻常的优美。他称不上人们所说的漂亮，因为他的脸庞并不精致。但他的脸部线条棱角分明，充满阳刚之气。他的五官给人一种锋利的感觉，但是并不刻薄。如果眼中有神的话，他看上去会充满捕食者的气息，像野生的豹子，凶猛又桀骜。  
Talia用一只手托着他的下巴抬起了他的头。她在查看他还有没有别的伤口。Ra's盯着Jason脖颈处的线条，然后视线一路向下到他的胸膛…接着是他的腹肌，为了在Talia给他检查时保持平衡而绷紧。  
他很美。Ra’s对自己承认。  
有什么东西在他体内翻搅，一种他遗忘多时的渴望。他想知道男孩究竟能做到什么程度的战斗。Jason本能地顺从恶魔之女，但他会同样顺从于恶魔之首吗？  
Ra's 从阳台走下来，穿过高耸的拱门出去到露台那里。Talia依旧在那里, 领着男孩坐在阴凉处。但是那个婴儿，Ra's 的外孙,开始哭闹，很快她就需要带他回到室内。  
“我会确保他被照顾到。” Ra's告诉他的女儿，向Jason坐着的方向示意，他正空洞地看着下方遥远的海面。  
Talia 犹豫了一瞬间, 不过紧接着他的孙子就嚎哭起来。她点了点头然后离开，但在那之前她还轻轻地捏了捏Jason的肩膀。  
她变得温柔, Ra's心想。这可能是成为母亲所带来的影响，但是Ra's 可以看出她已经培养出了对那个男孩的感情。也许这是一个他不得不去修正的问题。  
现在只剩他们两个人了。Ra's站得更近了一些，但是Jason并没有反应，他只是继续无意识地看向远方。Ra's 伸出一只手，试图像他的女儿之前那样抓住男孩的下巴，但是Jason迅速抬起一只手阻拦他。  
有趣。根据他的反应来看，男孩认为Ra's是个威胁。  
Ra's没有被制止，他突破Jason的防线强硬地抓住了他的脸。男孩马上举起双手想把Ra's的手推开，Ra's的另一只手趁机抚上了男孩的胸口，揉捏着他的乳头，感受着他皮肤上的薄汗。  
男孩猛地站起然后向后退去。他呼吸急促，目光低垂，双手在身侧紧握成拳。这是Ra's见过他展示出的最强烈的情感了。  
很有趣。所以这个男孩会为此和他斗争。Ra's更喜欢挑战。  
“是时候学会服从了。” Ra's大声说。他已经很久没有亲自动用武力了。通常，他的仆人，刺客甚至是女儿会依据他的命令执行这类任务，但此刻的情况需要他这么做。这个男孩需要知道他服侍的是谁——不是恶魔之女，而是恶魔之首。Ra's向前冲去，一把抓住男孩的后颈，迫使他转身撞上墙。他把男孩的脸按在石砖上，同时压上了他的后背。当他把一条腿挤进男孩的大腿之间，抵住他圆润的臀部时，Ra's 感到心潮澎湃。  
Jason弓背想要躲开, 但是Ra's 更强壮。池子使他一直保持着最佳的身体状态，而且他还有更清醒的头脑的优势  
“在你空荡荡的脑袋里记下这个,” Ra's 在男孩耳边嘶嘶地说, “你是我的。你的一切，你所拥有的一切都是我的。你会学着去服从，不是我的女儿，而是我。”  
他把男孩推开让他倒在地上。刚开始男孩挣扎着想要站起来，但是过了一会他又抬起身对着砖头，眼神空洞地看着墙壁。  
没有回应，没有承认。  
这会改变的，Ra's 会确保这一点。 他决定静待良机。  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
Ra's看着他。在院落里走动时他看着Jason。绝大多数时间Jason只是待在Talia离开他的地方，有时一待就是几个小时，如果她忙于照看Ra's 的孙子的话。如果少数被信赖的仆人也在忙，Jason就完全独自一人了。他大多数时候僵硬地坐着，一言不发，偶尔他也会漫无目的地徘徊。Ra's没有发现他行动的规律或者理由，但往往他是在户外。他未曾尝试过逃跑，而是呆呆地望着大海，直到有人，通常是Talia，找到他。  
每天至少一次老师会让他参与一场格斗。不…那不是格斗，老师在训练他。他给男孩提供武器，他使用不同的技巧和攻击方式。令人惊奇的是，男孩在进步。甚至在短短几天里Ra's就可以看出他的反应变得更加迅速。不知怎么，他能够预判到老师的攻击。事实上他在学习，尽管这只是无意识的行为。Talia是对的，男孩非常有用。这样一件潜力无穷的武器十分有价值。   
Ra's看着老师的膝盖压在男孩肩胛骨中间把他钉在地上，最终结束了两人最新的一场比赛。男孩挣扎了几下后就不动了，然后老师放开了他。  
有趣，他曾被训练去学会服从，这很好。  
在那之后老师就离开了，男孩被留下，坐在露台边缘一个僻静的凹入处。一场温暖的雨开始落下。他仍坐在那里，很快就被正午的降水淋得湿透，一时间被忘记，孤身一人被留下。  
但并非如此。Ra's一直在看着。他逐渐靠近，现在他在离男孩只有几英尺远的地方站着，建筑的突出部分保护他在他看着男孩的时候不被雨水淋到。  
Jason浑身都湿透了。衬衫单薄的棉布贴着他的胸部，跟透明的没什么区别。Ra's 可以清楚地看到他肌肉发达的手臂的轮廓，他胸口的平坦处，和颜色更深一点的椭圆形的乳头—由于被淋湿带来的寒冷而挺立突起。  
Ra's 又感受到了在他体内翻搅的那种渴望… 看着男孩让他变硬了。他看着雨水从他的脸庞滑落，溪流般从他的嘴唇落到他的胸口。他的领口有点被拉歪了，雨水在他的锁骨凹陷处积了一小洼。现在他体内的那种翻搅感变得灼热了。  
他快步走入雨中抓住了男孩的手腕，把他拖进室内，走了一小段距离进入一个房间。期间男孩一直在挣扎，但这并不是什么Ra's不能应付的事情。这个房间是院子里众多小型训练场中的一个。尽管屋里的武器最近刚被清走，房间里还有很多沿墙摆放的架子。一记尖利的拳头击中了男孩的太阳穴，让他晕乎乎地瘫软倒下。Ra's趁机把他绑在架子上，把他的胳膊绑在两侧，分开他的双腿到足够宽，阻止了任何稳固的落脚点。  
他开始苏醒的时候Ra's正把一只手伸到他的衬衫下摆下面，把它拉起来好露出男孩的胸膛。他不是一个男孩，Ra's纠正自己，他是一个年轻的男人，能够给出Ra's想要的东西。Ra's用手抚摸着Jason的胸膛，即使淋了雨，他的皮肤依旧很温暖。他用拇指画着小圈直到Jason的乳头变得坚硬挺立。Jason有些呼吸不稳—他的身体对快感产生了反应。  
很好。  
Ra's的手向下探去，把Jason裤子和短裤的脱到大腿处，让他的腹股沟完全地显露出来。他已经半勃了，毫无疑问是他的身体对愉悦刺激的自主反应。Ra's的手覆住他的下体，Jason喘息着。完全勃起时他又长又粗，抽动着，对最轻微的触碰也会有反应。男孩拉扯着他的束缚，但并不像Ra's 过去见到的那样拼命挣扎。也许, Ra's想,没有清醒的头脑去拒绝，身体更容易屈服于肉体的快感。  
Ra's缓缓抚摸着他。Jason 呻吟着，在Ra's的动作下扭动，摇晃着臀部。在即将登顶时他把头向后仰去，Ra's靠近他，品尝他脖颈处的凹陷，舌头舔过他的喉咙，感受着他的脉搏。  
Jason呜咽着射了，滚烫的种子喷射在Ra's的手上。奇怪的是结束的时候Jason的脸又湿润了。当Ra's放开他腿部和手上的束缚时他的身躯微弱地颤动着。他脸朝下倒在地上，想要蜷缩起来，但是Ra's用脚阻止了他。他推动杰森，让他背部朝下平躺，以站姿居高临下地看着他，从长袍里释放出自己的勃起。他边看着躺在他身下的Jason边撸了出来。Jason双目紧闭，脸扭到一旁。  
Ra's 把浓稠的精液射在了Jason的胸口和脸上。男孩畏缩了一下。  
很好。  
Ra's把他留在了房间里，肮脏又淫荡。几分钟后他找到了他可靠的仆人, Ubu, 然后下达了命令, “你会在训练室找到那个男孩。把他收拾干净放到外面去，之后告诉我的女儿去找他。”  
Ubu遵从了命令。他是恶魔之首最忠诚的仆人之一。过了一会儿，Ra's从一个阳台上看着Talia走进雨中把Jason护送到室内。他的衣服回到了原位。雨水已经洗去了他们相遇的证明。  
之后Ubu回到了他的身边。Ra's命令道，“今晚把那个男孩送到我的房间。我希望他是温驯的。”  
/////////////////////////////////////////   
Ra's 整晚都忙于他帝国的业务。尽管他不再是光明会的一员，也不再是影武者联盟的首领，他的事业依旧在全球范围内运作。Talia勾掉了军火运输的最新情报，向Ra's 汇报了即将到来的在坎达克的交易然后简要地介绍了他们在拉西亚设立的控股。她的工作细致周到，因为Ra's对他女儿的期待不能更低了。但是，过了一会她停了下来，Ra's可以看出她在想别的事情。  
她终于开口了。“父亲，我相信您看到了那个男孩的潜力。”  
啊，那个男孩, Jason。 她一定指的是他的格斗能力，因为她还不了解Ra's想和他上床的打算。 她对Jason过于温柔了。他一直是她的小宠物而她对他过于亲昵了。这是他女儿为数不多的漏洞之一。毫无疑问她会反抗Ra's的意愿，但是他之后会处理的。最终，恶魔之女会向恶魔之首表示忠诚。  
“放心吧,我的女儿，” Ra's 说, “我已经看到了他的价值，你不必担心我会把他赶走。”  
看上去那让她放松了下来。她点了点头，在Ra's又给了她几个需要明天执行的任务后退出了房间。在她回到她的婴儿身边然后睡觉前，她可能会停下去探访一下Jason。Ubu清楚这一点, 他会等到Talia回房后再去带走Jason。  
Ra's回到他的房间时夜已经深了。当然了，Jason在那里。显然Ubu十分清楚Ra's 的意图，因为男孩只穿了一件紧贴着皮肤的丝质袍子。他安静地跪在床边，靠着床柱。Ra's 从他的胳膊下方拖起他，把他扔在了床上。Jason用手推着 Ra's 的胸膛，想要反抗, 但是他的动作里没有什么力气。 可以看出他被下了药，他的眼睛比往常更加呆滞失焦。  
Ra's 感到愉悦。他想要享受这个，尽管Jason不断的反抗很迷人，Ra's 更想从容不迫地发掘乐趣。  
他把男孩背朝下放平，拉开袍子，手在他的身体两侧上下滑动，当男孩的呼吸变得急促时感觉到他胸膛的震动。他看上去惊人的美丽。他如刀刻般的躯体正处于最佳时期，引人注目的五官似乎反映了他原始的攻击本能。Ra's认为他很像一只野生的豹子，他想象着男孩拥有完整思想的样子，那将是接近完美的。  
男孩拒绝被如此轻易地压制，即使他的表情还是一片空白。他努力着，想要翻到身侧从Ra's的手中逃走，但是Ra's抓住了他的头发，让他动弹不得。Ra's 让男孩的头向后方倾斜，用自己的嘴覆住了他的，舌头品尝着那里的湿热，另一只手下移，撸动着Jason松软的下体直到他开始变硬。男孩反应得很快，虽然他的本能在抗拒，他的身体还是渴求着触碰。Ra's把膝盖挤到男孩的两腿之间，分开它们，男孩马上就努力着并拢双腿。  
Ra's 乐了, “不要反抗，男孩。成为恶魔之首的配偶是无上的荣耀。”  
他暂时向后退去脱下衣服，然后伸手去拿Ubu留在床边柜上的瓶子，润滑他的手指。Ra's在男孩身上俯下身来，两个膝盖再一次分开男孩的大腿。他继续撸动着男孩，另一只手向下探去用一根手指逗弄着男孩的入口处。男孩突然将Ra's 向后推开，考虑到他身体里的药物，这是极大的努力，但这还不足以把Ra's从他的身上推下去。Ra's继续插入手指，推开男孩入口处的肌肉环，在他的体内摩擦，抽插，抚弄，润滑他的甬道。一根手指变成了两根，Jason弓起了背。是抗拒还是欢愉，Ra's不知道，也不在乎。他用拇指按压男孩的敏感点， 刺激引出一阵战栗，然后又继续扩张他的入口。他的手指分成剪刀形抽出，然后又重新把它们塞进去。  
在他身下，Jason呼吸沉重，想要在因身体的欲望抽噎的同时缩到一旁。男孩的身体屈从的方式很迷人，Ra's心想，他的下体完全勃起了，种子已经开始流出——然而他的其他部分还在反抗。  
然后Ra's 听到了什么。那声音破碎又勉强，但还是很清晰——“不要,”男孩说，“不要。”  
所以这个男孩会在被胁迫时开口讲话，这很迷人。  
“会有那么一天,” Ra's暗想, “你那张漂亮小嘴只会说‘好的’。”  
男孩还没有完全准备好，但是Ra's不想再等待了。他从瓶子里倒出更多润滑剂覆盖在自己的勃起上，将男孩的一条腿举过他的肩膀，这样Ra's 在调整自己的位置时更容易进入。  
一个用力推入，他进入了男孩，感到无上的愉悦。Jason很热很紧，即使他努力想要躲闪，那圈肌肉仍死死地绞着Ra's。Ra's压住他，然后把自己埋到根部。Jason喘息着，在Ra's缓缓移动他的臀部时尖叫出声。Ra's发现自己不由自主地发出一声愉悦的呻吟。他享受着环绕着他的炙热的紧致与摩擦，这比他想象的更加令人满意。他开始移动。  
刚开始他动得很慢，享受着他全部从男孩体内移出时的吸力与滑动，然后再度推入。Jason呜咽呻吟着，一只手紧攥着床单，另一手仍然在推着Ra's的胸口。Ra's品味着男孩脸上浮现的每一次蹙眉和畏缩。当他调整角度顶上男孩体内的腺体时，他看到那疼痛的表情似乎变得欢愉。男孩看上去惊人的淫荡——脸颊绯红，嘴唇湿润，随着每一次的推拉弓起身子，喘息着。  
Ra's继续侵入他，每下都更快，更用力，使男孩随着他的动作摇晃。Jason仍在抗拒侵犯，扭动着想要逃开。Ra's把男孩的大腿推过肩膀，这样Jason的身子就向里弯着，屁股被抬离床铺。Jason没什么力气从这个姿势中逃出来，但他还是努力着想要翻到身侧。  
Ra's 暂时停下，撤回一只手狠狠地抽了男孩一下。他掐住男孩的脖子然后挤压，不足以完全切断他的空气，但是足够使他呛住。Jason用自己的手去抓Ra's的手，但是没什么用。他身体里流淌的药让他过于虚弱。他最多不过是在Ra's的手上挠了几下。Ra's继续贯穿那个男孩, 他的动作越来越用力，越来越快，让男孩的整个身躯随着每一次顶弄晃动。他的另一只手伸到下方撸动男孩粗大的下体。他还像石头般坚硬。Ra's更用力地挤压他的喉咙。男孩扭动挣扎着，由于尽力喘入空气而脸色通红。   
当Jason释放在自己的腹部和胸口时，他的整个身躯都在剧烈地颤抖。Ra's能感受到他的甬道绞紧抽搐，这种感觉是纯然的狂迷，足以将Ra's 送上巅峰。他很快就高潮了，用力地抽插几下，将自己的种子射到男孩的身体里。他随着高潮的欲浪起伏，愉悦感如同令人发狂的暖流，淌过他的全身。   
快感仍然留存，但是Ra's已经有足够的理智放开男孩的喉咙。Jason大口地喘着气，但是他没有攻击。他精疲力竭，眼睛又红又湿，无力地瘫在床上。  
Ra's 退了出去。男孩痛苦地叫出了声。床单上有少量的血迹。  
很好, Ra's 想。男孩挣得了留下来的机会。  
Ra's召唤了Ubu接走这个男孩，和一个女佣来换床单。  
“Talia夫人那里怎么办？” Ubu一边问一边领着男孩走到门厅。男孩蹒跚着，脖子周围已经有淤青形成。“等她早上见到这个男孩会问的。”  
Ra's在空中摆了摆手，挥去Ubu的担忧。“把我的女儿留给我处理。她应当关心我的孙子，恶魔真正的继承人。不管我的意愿是什么，最终也会是她的意愿。她不会再关注这个男孩了。”  
“是的，主人。” Ubu 应答着。  
“把这个男孩送到我的房间，每一晚,” Ra's 补充道，“确保他被准备好了。”  
Ubu 点了点头，拖着男孩离开。  
Ra's对自己笑了。某种程度上，他很感谢他的女儿给他带来了这么好的礼物。这个男孩的确很有价值。  
是的, Ra's 想, 他绝对会被好好使用的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我再也不想翻译explicit的文了。


End file.
